Hidden Secrets
by acceberflame
Summary: She was the last vampyere of her kind and he was a vampyrere slayer. Both hid their secret behind their hearts, but when they meet, will they open their hearts to each other?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I will never own any part of Rurouni Kenshin

Hidden Secrets-Prologue

_She saw him in the subway, all alone-a pitiful old man, leaning on a wooden cane. It was dark, the black sky deprived of the moon's light-no one would see this. She walked towards him, smiling an innocent smile. She felt her face go cold, but it always did before a feasting. She had no choice but to do what she must…to survive…to live. _

"_Excuse me, sir, but would you direct me to the City Museum. I'm lost."_

"_Oh?" the old man asked in a gruff voice, through his thick mustache. "Well, young lady I-"_

_But she already had her teeth in him. His voice chocked out as blood hurtled down from his opened mouth. The sweet juice filled her mouth and her pale, ashen face grew rosier. She felt energy fill her once more. When she had drained his supply, she let his empty corpse fall to the floor. She was done. She would not need to feast for another month. And she would not think about his terrified face again-she would push it to the back of her mind. She turned, her hair swishing behind her. And in the night, her sapphire blue eyes glimmered-…with tears? No one would ever know. For she was the last of her kind…_

_He saw it just as he entered the dark tunnel of the subways-the empty, hollow body. He knew before he reached that it had been the work of a vampyere. Hadn't he killed all of them off? He must have been wrong. There was still one left, and he would hunt it down. As he left, his voice echoed through the dark suburbs. _

"_I am Kenshin Himura, and I have sworn, on my fiance's grave, to kill all of these beasts-once and for all." _


	2. Chapter One: Meet

Disclaimer: Never will acceberflame own Rurouni Kenshin

Hidden Secrets.

The dawn's beams crept into the room slowly, filling the room in a yellow brilliance. Kaoru shielded her eyes before the light could blind her. She felt much better than before, now that she had fed on the old man's blood. The luster had returned to her black hair, and her face was now flushed and glowing. But Kaoru still felt bitterness at the unfairness of all of it-why did she have to kill to live?

She was tired of it all-tired of the life of a vampyere. All she had ever wanted was a normal life. But how could she? She was a leech-a blood sucking leech, and the last of her kind. She could tell no one her secret.

Kaoru sighed. It had been a long time since her last feasting. Yet the taste of the sweet blood still left a bitter taste in her mind. She really shouldn't have…But how would she survive other wise?

It was good that no one around her-her friends and elders-could tell that she was one of the undead. They were all too blinded by the myths and stories they read now in the modern world. Of course Kaoru didn't sleep in a coffin, and why would she disappear in sunlight? And her fangs? They only appeared when she was feeding. So in the end, it really was just rubbish. Kaoru could pass for a human-could be a human, if only she didn't have to feed on blood.

The telephone ringed in Kaoru's small apartment room. She snatched it up.

"Hey Kaoru!" exclaimed an excited, bouncy voice at the end of the other line. "Are you still coming to school today? You were so pale yesterday that I thought you were sick!"

"Yeah, Misao. I'm going to school today. I guess all the work that we have in high school just sort of tired me out." Kaoru said to her best friend.

"Cool! Then I'll see you really soon, at school!" Misao chirped.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Kaoru was ready. She wasn't hungry-her banquet last night had already been enough. As usual, Misao was waiting for her at the bus stop.

"You're looking a lot better Kaoru! Now Megumi can't tease you about how pale looking you are!" Misao said eagerly.

"Who says I can't?" Megumi asked as she walked towards them.

As usual, Megumi's straight, perfect hair was flowing down her back, and she had her typical proud smile pasted on her lips. Still, the trio were the best of friends, and Kaoru could not help but be proud of her human companions.

"Hey, who is that hottie over there?" Megumi whispered as she leaned over to Kaoru's ear.

There, standing by himself, was a living perfection. Kaoru could not help but feel envious that she was not a human girl, for if she was, she would run directly to him, and ask him out. His pale, sharp face was surrounded by tresses of red hair, and his eyes were lavender, with specks of tiny gold floating in them.

"I know him! Aoshi-sama was talking about him to me yesterday!" Misao whispered loudly. "He's like a genius or something! He's only twenty three, but he graduated from college when he was sixteen! And he's going to be the kendo teacher at our school!"

Kaoru could sense something about him however. It wasn't bad…not exactly, but it was the smell of long dried blood…Kaoru sniffed the air uncertainly.

That was when the man walked over.

"Hello ladies," he said in a voice like a tiger's purring, "Do you all go to the same high school?"

Kaoru nodded along with her friends. She felt his eyes run over his face, and she knew he was different from the others. But how did he know? The bus rumbled over, and Kaoru picked up her bags. She got into the bus as it finally reached the stop, pondering.

He knew there was something wrong about her. She was different from her friends-quieter, and older. Not in ages, but in understanding. But she was beautiful too…in a way different than Tomoe….but there was something somewhat scary about her…something about the eyes…They were so beautiful and clear…yet they resembled the eyes of a vampyere so much that Kenshin had to glance away, and clear his mind. _She can't be, he thought, She's much too innocent. Or was she?_


	3. Chapter TWo

Disclaimer: I will never own Rurouni Kenshin

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! For " A flurry of Wings", I can't really think of what to write next. If any of you have an idea, please email me! ( Oh, and to Vampire Kaoru: Kaoru is 17 years old, and she is a little bit skilled at swordsmanship…but you'll find out in the story! And about scythe 195's blood bank question, you'll find out in the story!

Hidden Secrets-Chapter Two

Kaoru couldn't remember a time when she did not have to feed on blood to survive. The need for fresh blood, directly from a human's arteries, had always been a necessity. If only she could just obtain the blood from a blood bank. But the blood wasn't fresh…and would poison her…

She sighed again. She had been doing a lot of sighing these past few days. It was hard to be a vampyere. She could never really be free from her past…and could never forget the faces of the people she had killed.

_RINGGG! _The bell rang, and Kaoru collected her things to go to lunch. As she exited the door, people slammed into her, and she dropped her books, and went sprawling across the floor as well.

"May I help you with those?"

Kaoru gazed up and saw the hot guy she had seen at the bus stop. He picked up her books and helped her up. Kaoru could still sense something odd about him, even in the crowded scenario.

"What was your name again? I'm afraid I didn't catch it the first time…if there was a first time…" Kaoru said.

"My name? It's Kenshin Himura. What's your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya. Thanks a lot for helping me with my books. So are you a teacher here? Misao says you are."

"Yeah. I'm the kendo teacher. "

Kenshin eyed the girl through the corner of his eye. She was pretty, no doubt about that, and smart, but still, her eyes were a funny shape. They weren't human eyes…but he couldn't be sure…Still, he was charmed by her positive attitude and she couldn't be a vampyere-she was much too naive and full of life for that. Kenshin felt something cool touch his hand. Startled, he looked down to see Kaoru, holding his hand in hers. He smiled. He was beginning to like Kaoru…a lot…

Kaoru was shocked! Why did she suddenly grab his hand! Now he would probably think she was an inconsiderate-

"So, Kaoru…would you mind if I eat at your table for lunch?" Kenshin asked, without removing his hand.

"N-no. Of course I don't mind. It's really alright with me!" Kaoru struggled to say.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, and an odd quivering feeling. When she peeked at Kenshin again, she felt something she hadn't felt in years- a warm, tingling feeling… _No! _she screamed to herself, _I can't be falling for him! I'm a vampyere! I CANNOT fall in love with a human! CANNOT! Besides, you'e only met him for like…a day! Get a hold of yourself!_

The two of them walked off, not knowing that soon, both of their secrets would be exposed-to each other.


End file.
